pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style)
1961 Adventures' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiksers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Adventures Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as 3 Year Old Riley Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Bill's Sadness Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bill's Anger NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Bill's Fear Lincoln Loud.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Jordan's Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jordan's Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Cool Girl's Joy Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Cool Girl's Anger Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:1961 Adventures Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG